


relax your mind, take your time on me

by fien



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Grinding, M/M, aftg, i wish i could write more than like 5 paragraphs, if its not written then i'll write my own, kevneil, thats it, this is vague bc i didnt want to write graphic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fien/pseuds/fien
Summary: they're headed to Eden's with an unfortunate seating arrangement-- Neil on Kevin's lap.





	relax your mind, take your time on me

**Author's Note:**

> its 1:43 am so this might not make any sense  
> -  
> title from grind with me by pretty ricky (remember that challenge?)

This was a bad idea. A very, very, _very_ bad idea. Kevin knew that in theory, but still let it happen. Kevin allowed a very attractive, very oblivious Neil Josten --who didn't know how to hold the fuck still-- sit on his lap on the way to Eden's. He honestly didn't think anything of it when Andrew told Nicky to invite Erik out to Columbia since he was in town for a couple of weeks. So now there were six adults in a car that only fit five on a good day. Usually their tension and temperaments felt like it could be a sixth person, but this was just one hundred times worse than a fake tension-person.

At first Neil had tried to share the middle with Aaron, with Kevin and Erik on the outsides, but that still resulted in Neil sitting halfway on Kevin's lap to avoid touching Aaron more than he absolutely had to. Slowly that had just turned into full on sitting on Kevin's lap. Neil had sat perched as far from his crotch at he could get without blowing Kevin's knees out but still close enough that Kevin could _really_ feel every bump in the road. Not to mention that Neil kept shifting to say something to Kevin whenever another smartass comment entered his mind. Kevin had been attempting to make civil conversation with Erik and Nicky, and answering Andrew on the rare occasion he spoke. It was becoming a bit more difficult to think clearly.

On one occasion, Nicky slammed on the gas and Neil's precarious sitting situation was thrown off as he was thrown back against Kevin's chest and made no move to return to his perch. Neil mumbled an apology and continued his seemingly riveting conversation with Nicky.

This was definitely going to be a problem.

They had a little over an hour left in the drive and Kevin thought he would die before they even got to drink. Kevin never wanted to die sober, but there was a first for everything. After five minutes of Neil shifting in Kevin's lap and Kevin wishing for nothing more than to be swallowed into the void, he thumped his head back, "Do you ever plan on sitting still?" he asked through gritted teeth. Kevin fought to keep his hands by his sides and curled them into fists so he wouldn't be tempted to grab Neil's hips to hold him in place, _'and grind up on him'_ his brain supplied helpfully.

Neil turned as far as he could with three other people in the backseat to look Kevin dead in the eyes, "Why, is there a problem?" Something told him Neil could identify the problem, seeing as he was sitting on top of it.

Kevin forced his hands out of fists and gave a slow smile, even though it probably looked more like a grimace and said, "No problem. You're annoying me." Because, honestly, what was he going to say in an overfull car, 'actually there is a problem and you know exactly what it is, so if you would kindly remove yourself from my lap so we don't do something we'll both regret, we'd be golden.' Kevin didn't think that would go over well. Even though he knew it was wrong and that it would probably change their entire dynamic, he _really_ wanted Neil to keep doing what he was doing though. Neil couldn't be that stupid to not figure out what was happening, even if he had almost no experience with a man or a woman, there are some things people just know. And he was born a guy, he undoubtedly knew what Kevin's dilemma was.

It was glaringly obvious that he knew what it was when Neil turned back around and began slowly grinding down. Kevin's eyes went wide as he grabbed Neil's hip closest to the door. Neil sent a cool look Kevin's way out of the corner of his eye. Kevin could see how blown wide Neil's pupils were. There was a faint blush working it's way up the redhead's neck as well. He tried to be the least suspicious he could when he did a quick glance at the other occupants of the car. No one seemed to notice or care that both Kevin and Neil had dropped out of all conversation. Every bump in the road made Kevin threaten to let out a soft noise as Neil jostled in his lap. Kevin resigned himself to laying his head back, closing his eyes, and thinking about how he certainly died already and this was his own personal hell.

When they reached the forty-five minute mark of their trip, Neil decided he didn't like being ignored and grinded down harder until Kevin's eyes flew open and he sat up straight so fast Aaron sent an annoyed look his way.

. . .

When they finally reached Eden's after what felt like a decade of Neil's slow grinding, everyone piled out except Kevin, Andrew, and Nicky. Andrew sent Nicky a look and told him to get out. When he did, Andrew came around the driver's side and got in. Neil sent Kevin a significant look and a raised eyebrow when he realized Kevin was making no move to get out. Kevin watched as Neil slunk into Eden's. As soon as Nicky handed Andrew the parking pass, he sped off towards the parking lot. Without looking away from the road Andrew said, "Don't fuck in my car or I'll kill you both."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i might make this into a series including different aftg ships, thoughts?


End file.
